


True Shadow, Darkest Light

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, I'm sorry it's not as good, M/M, and I'm sorry for probably destroying the original work, at least i hope so, based on CrazyJanaCat's Demon Clan series, but please do, how do I write an action scene, it's amazing, you don't have to read it to know what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko returns once more to Seirin, only to let know his former team of his most important choice.<br/>Kagami is the one least accepting of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Shadow, Darkest Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJanaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/gifts).



> Akakuro week is over, but I'm not over Akakuro *shot*  
> This is what happens when you want to write a certain something but also have an anime marathon with friends.

"But Coach, what about Kuroko?"

"It can't be helped, Bakagami. I asked the Principal, and was told that he transferred out. We have to continue without him."

"Excuse me," a voice comes from the gym entrance, "but I'm right here."

"Kuroko?" the team screams in unison.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I apologise." he speaks, and one might think that his voice sounds even more distant than before. "I'm moving, so I thought I should be at least informing you. Please don't try and find me."

And with that, he leaves silently, as he came.

Kagami ignores being yelled by both his Captain and Coach, and runs behind the phantom sixth man.

 

-//-

 

"Wait, Kuroko!"

They had already reached the entrance gates, when the shorter teen turns his head to face his -now former- teammate.

"What's the matter, Kagami-kun?"

"What do you mean, _what's the matter_?!" Taiga yells at him. "Is that how little we matter to you? We helped you defeat the Miracles, and now we have no purpose for you?"

"It's not exactly like that. I simply found something more important than the team."

"And that'd be....?"

"Me." a new but familiar voice intervenes. Kagami turns and witnesses the shorter redhead walking confidently towards them. "Tetsuya has made his choices, you should do well to respect those choices."

What was Akashi doing there? And did he just referred to Kuroko as _Tetsuya?_ What was going on?

"Am I not good enough to be your Light, Kuroko?"

"Tetsuya is Light enough by himself." the shorter redhead replies instead. "Instead, what he needs is not a Shadow, but _Darkness_ by his side." he claims. "Let's go, Tetsuya."

Kagami doesn't think, instead, allows himself to be consumed by his emotion and instinct, and moves against Akashi, intending to punch him. He succeeds hitting him a couple of times, but then, he's pushed back by some unknown force.

"You didn't have to do this, Tetsuya."

"I did so because I wanted to."

The returnee glares at the two, noticing that the shorter redhead looks as though he was never assaulted in the first place. Out of the shadows, a rapier is formed into Kuroko's hands, as he bows in front of his companion. "Please allow me, Akashi-sama." he speaks with conviction and confidence. The reply he gets is a negative shake of head.

"He's not worth your time, Tetsuya."

"But I....!"

Akashi sighs. "In that case, how about a swordfight?" he suggests, and another sword forms out of thin air but, unlike Kuroko's, which is a strange mixture of silver and another, unknown black metal, Akashi's is made completely out of the dark material. It looks heavy to hold, but Akashi weilds it proficiently, before throwing it at him.

He barelt manages to catch it.

Kuroko smiles.

"It'll be my pleasure." he declares, before launching his attack.

He's fast, and his fighting style possesses the expected delicacy one could have imagine him to exhibit, his swift hits are hard to dodge. As minutes fly by, Kagami finds it harder and harder to defend himself. He's not willing to go into the offense, though. How could he?

Out of nowhere, Akashi stands now between the two of them, holding the two clashing swords by the blade, as he forces them away. "That's enough." and they disappear from sight, before Kagami can react.


End file.
